Talk:SPARTAN-II Class II Program
Battles? Involvement? Should we create some minor/major battles for the Class IIs? The article looks stale and worthless without them. If we look at the canon timeline, the only major battles between 2545 and 2552 are the Sigma Octanus and the Eridanus...-5ub7ank(7alk) 22:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Azure Team was at Minorca and Ares IV. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:13, 27 February 2009 (UTC) These SPARTANs seem highly effective. :Desperate times call for desperate measures... and these SPARTANs have something the others didn't. Highly advanced explosives... :D -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 15:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I was thinking movtivation, but whatever =P. I'm getting down on my SPARTAN programs myself, might have a few deleted. Don't use the Xs for anything. Gunna add individual SPARTANs anytime soon? And what equipment do they use? Basically the same as Class I's. However we have only 28 slots. And we have only 9-10 left :) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 17:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, numbers are essentially recycled from the old class, or, you were one of the 300 (hence 002, 019, and 130 :P) -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 18:39, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What are the ideal birth dates for this class because at the moment mine are born on the 2511. Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 17:43, 9 March 2009 (UTC) 'bout 2530-2533, and it's 3 S-IIs per team not 4 ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 17:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :There's actually no limit to number of SPARTANs per team, Joshie. ;) I just used three. lol. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 17:51, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :: Me,You, Sub and 112 use 3 so :) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Please someone put it to me straight so I can make adequate changes to my SPARTAN's and squad. Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 18:43, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :SPARTAN-II Class IIs birth dates are around 2530-2533. Squad count is up to you, though most users prefer 3 SPARTANs per Squad.-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:54, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Remaining Slots? How many SPARTAN-II Class-II are remaining? *wondering* 'bout 6 I think. And Log in. >:| SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sorry bout that... whoa that was fast. Alright, is there an objection to me taking 3 for SPARTAN Team Orange? Chim 19:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : Ofcourse not. :) SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *counts* there's 28 that survived augumentaion, and that leaves... 13 that aren't listed. *takes 3 for Orange team* Chim 19:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Would it be okay if I had these two converted into Class IIs, as well as make two additional ones that later die at Reach, and along with that a team article? In addition, is it okay that the first spartan linked above is still considered one of the C2s' WIA after augmentations because of mental breakdown/deep depression? Thanks in advance. :Sure. The more the merrier. :P- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh and it's a nice article :P Thankee danke. I'll get started right away I think. There's several problems that I'll have to deal with *sigh* Oh well, what won't you do for increased realism :P :Heh... I've started deleting unrealistic products of PTI. :P- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Any Left? Any class II's left for a team? Only need three. =]. And if yes, could I convert a "J-193" from another page of mine into one of them? Wr1ghty 08:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yup... one more team and that's it. :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Just a Question Am I allowed to incorporate fellow Class II teams into articles? As long as I do not contradict any of the author's fanon about the Team? Like if they died in 2550 I cannot say they were fighting on Reach? =D Wr1ghty 09:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, you are allowed to incorporate them as long as it doesn't contradicts theirs. Happy editing. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Question I suppose So I see this page is coming back under new management (?) and was wondering if I could fit my SII Class II in? :Absolutely! Currently I'm still forming how to approach the rewrite. A few pointers (not yet written): births are between 2529 - 2531, and the programme begins in 2537, to be finished by 2545. Tags are between 151 - 300 (it's an old concept taken back when this article was conceived and I enjoy that idea), Nolan Byrne from Halo: Contact Harvest fame trains them. The training is very tough, and the plan is to have a crop of imperfect Spartans, with various mental health issues, from anger, to depression, etc. Emily Ford (my own character) and , are the Overseers in the same vein as Halsey. And team names are colours, and three per team! Like my Silver Team. If you have any questions, My ask is open and here also works! (In future, sign posts with the ~~~~ tiles! Thanks, Joshua (Talk) 22:10, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Honest mistake about signature, anyway SPARTAN-205 would be my guy. He's got quite a few issues, so he'll fit.Spartans never die\Spartan-D042 (talk) 00:50, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :That's okay, I was just mentioning it in case you were unawares. Awesome! Are you going to give him a team/members? They don't have to be articles, but if you mention them here I can put them into the article now. Joshua (Talk) 01:12, January 22, 2015 (UTC) In training he was a member of Cobalt Team, which was Marcus-226 and Jason-243 but according to ONI they totally died in augmentations...totally, but yeah that was his team in training, he was fielded with Reggie-291 and Katie-301 in Maroon team. But that already exists, so if we're no overriding that then they could just remain on Cobalt. So Cobalt's roster would be Lancaster-205 (Active), Katie-301(MIA), and Reggie-291(MIA)Spartans never die\Spartan-D042 (talk) 01:28, January 22, 2015 (UTC) As far as I am concerned, the previous Class-IIs mentioned on this article -- excluding my own -- are no longer part of this, their users are no longer active so Maroon team is fair game. Is that what you want, Maroon team and those three Spartans? (I'd have to ask for Katie's tag to drop to below 300 if that is okay with you) Do these Spartans 'graduate' officially are you having them taken out by ONI post-augments? (Which is fine, just need to know for the article). Joshua (Talk) 01:33, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Marcus and Jason could be marked as under ONI control, and Katie can be 201, makes no difference to me manSpartans never die\Spartan-D042 (talk) 03:11, January 22, 2015 (UTC) New Addition! Hey Chak I was wondering if you could add y Varun-379 character in this article, when you're rewriting this article. Basically, he's one guy who is listed as KIA in the augmentations, but it actually recruited by ONI to do secret missions for them and is later assigned to Team Gauntlet. Thanks in advance! Cheers. 12:13, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Of course. However I have only one stipulation. It's an old rule we established when the article was created, your Class II must have a number between 151-300. Thanks! Joshua (Talk) 14:50, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh noes! Redirects again D: ::In all seriousness, thanks for approving. I'll have it changed to Varun-079, if it's okay. Thanks again! 16:12, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Do you mean 179? Joshua (Talk) 16:18, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, forgot that thing again! Thanks for the heads-up! 16:20, April 11, 2016 (UTC)